The Real Alec Lightwood
by kprdcjeb
Summary: The Lightwood family are rich socialites who have a strong image in the community. Their lives seem to be perfect until tragedy happens. Now the remaining Lightwood siblings have to figure out what dark secrets lay buried behind a red car, 125,000 dollars, and a mysterious murder. AU, a bit OOC, AC. All human.
1. Funeral

**Hi! So this is just a story I've been thinking about. I haven't written anything on fanfiction in forever so bear with me. **

**A bit OOC because of sadness. **

**This is an all human story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Cassie Clare except the plot**

**Jace POV**

Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I pulled at the black sleeve of my small suit, trying to get it to cover the tanned skin of my arm. I didn't have anything on hand for today, because I never really expected to be sitting here in a church full of people as a preacher, whom I didn't know, talked about my brother who he never met.

My gold eyes scanned the church, taking in the tear stained faces as people caught liquid in white soft sheets of paper balled in their fists. My arm strung its way around the raven-haired girl to my right, pulling her close to my chest. Her eyes casted towards the floor, but I doubted that's what she was actually seeing. She didn't acknowledge my arm, and made no attempt to move towards me.

I pushed her messy dark locks from her face, "it's okay Is." She didn't say anything back, and I felt myself sigh. Something touched my left arm and I jumped suddenly at the contact. Clary.

She gave me a small smile before her hand moved to my thigh and she locked back at the preacher. Her eyes tired and weighed from the events that had transpired from the last couple days.

I didn't do much else the rest of service, my eyes dry and I couldn't really figure out why. He was my brother. I had known him my whole life. I was angry that I couldn't cry. I couldn't shed tears for someone that I loved, and it was driving me nuts.

The pew creaked as we left after service; I never fled from Izzy's side. I felt like she would collapse on the grey concrete if I let her go now. She walked in a trance as we left the church, her whole body moving through the motions but not really registering her surroundings. Simon tried his best to whisper words of comfort from her other side, but they went unheard as we got into the black limo to take us to the graveyard where Izzy's and my brother would be buried.

I helped her in the car, sitting between her and Clary. Our parents joined afterwards, their faces stoic as they sat in the car. Maryse and Robert hadn't shed a tear at the death of their son; instead they remained reserved, trying to keep up appearances with others. Maryse didn't have a hair out of place, her black dress well kept as it flowed down her body. Robert was much the same, his dark hair slicked back, jaw tight, and eyes forward. His expensive suit was bought for just this occasion it seemed. I couldn't bear to look at my adoptive parents. They seemed cold and distant from the whole thing, bored almost.

Clary and I talked to each other about school, trying to keep our minds off the impending task. College didn't seem like a place that existed anymore, more like something that I had dreamed about. In reality, exams were close and I felt weird about returning to normal. There wasn't really a normal after this.

**…**

The ride to the cemetery was shorter than I anticipated. When we arrived in front of the dismal yard, the coffin was laying out covered in flowers. Its wood was polished and clean, just like Maryse and Robert wanted. People gathered slowly around the site quietly. As if it were a disgrace to talk above a whisper at a funeral. Its not like we would break at the sound of their normal voices, if anything, it was the hushed ones that bothered me. Crowding around the grave, I noticed that not everyone from the church wanted to attend the actual burying of a loved one. Each face seemed familiar in some way or another, someone Robert or Maryse had worked with at one point, or that they had invited to the house for dinner. Or they were classmates that talked to Izzy and I. Most of the soccer team from university had shown up, their heads bowed as someone began a prayer.

One person I didn't recognize stood away from the group. He didn't bow his head like the others, but instead kept them on the wood coffin in front of us. I wanted to approach him, to ask him who he was and how he knew my brother. I knew all of my siblings' friends. His black hair hung loosely over his dark skin that stretched underneath his black coat. He seemed to notice me staring, as he began to retreat back to a red convertible where a blonde haired woman with sunglasses sat in the driver seat. Her face looked like someone he had met in a bar once, but he couldn't place it.

I could tell he didn't want to leave by the expression on his face. Staring like he was daring me to charge over and challenge him. I shook my head, looking down briefly, before finding my eyes on Robert.

"Taking you all for coming." His voice stern and unwavering, like he was giving one of his famous speeches. I rolled my eyes a little, every inch of me wanting to slap him. "My son, as you know, was brutally and savagely taken from us on November 28th. Attacked and left for dead in the woods near his apartment building. And while my wife and I are doing everything in our power to track down his murderers and bring them to justice, we are at a lose for who could have done this to such a caring and loving person."

Robert's speech appeared to be written by his secretary, who just read a newspaper and delayed back what she remember, after she went through lengths to figure out anything about Robert Lightwood's eldest son. The speeches went on much the same, but other members of our family decided not to speak. I know Izzy wanted to but she was in no condition to try, so she declined. Clary and Simon's were the only ones to actually say some real and interesting stuff about our brother. Simon opting for a funny route, while Clary's was more beautiful and soulful. Both written from the heart.

All too quickly, it was over and I couldn't move anymore. People left, retreating back to their cars, even Izzy. I couldn't move anymore. My body felt tired and ragged, like I had just ran across the state.

"You coming?" Clary's asked from behind me, and when I didn't answer, she joined me, sitting in the white fold out chair next to me.

"It's weird." I said after a moment, testing to see if the word worked in the sentence. "I didn't think he ever-I mean-"

The red head placed her hand on my back, rubbing small circles as she let me try to get out my words.

"I can't believe he's-" My leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. My hands rolled in a ball together in front of my mouth. It was finally hitting me. My brother's death was finally hitting me. Even though I had wished it millions of times, I didn't know it would be as painful as it was. "He's dead Clary." I looked at her, tears starting to stir in my eyes, and my voice shaky.

I felt like I couldn't say anymore or I would break down in the graveyard. All I could think was: Alec Lightwood is dead. I tried to say it over and over again in my head, trying to wear out the words so they would be old and something I was used to. But each time I said my brother's name, it was like getting punched in the chest harder and harder.

"He's some place better." She said putting her head on my shoulder. I coiled from it, shoving her away as I stood.

"Isn't with his family and better place?" She couldn't respond. Instead she looked away from me, trying to process my sharp words. "I'm sorry Clary. I shouldn't have-"

"-it's okay, Jace. You're hurting." She stood with me, twining her fingers between mine. Leading me away from the dark scene to the waiting limo. I let her, peeking over my shoulder as they lowered the coffin into the ground. My brother was officially gone.

Alec Lightwood was dead.

…**.**

**So just something super short. Might expand it if I get enough feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Grief

**I really appreciate the support to continue no matter how small! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Note: If anyone is looking to beta, I would love that. Also I switched the story to 3****rd**** person b/c it's easier to write. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Chapter Songs: In My Veins by Andrew Belle, Cherry Wine by Hozier, Like Real People Do by Hozier**

_6 months after Alec's death _

"See you after break!" One of the football players Jace barely knew yelled from across the freshly cutgrass of campus. His vans squished against the wet green surface underneath him, moving toward the girl's dorm to find his sister.

College was easier to get back to than Jace had anticipated. The first month or so after he got back were weird. Most people stared and whispered. Some asked how he died or if they knew anything else about Alec's killers or said they were sorry. Izzy and I were graceful for the most part, like their parents had wanted. Jace threw himself into school and his relationship with Clary. He didn't like to think about Alec or the investigation or any of that. He mostly wished that his brother never existed. Then he wouldn't be feeling this pain now, even after all this time. It was even worse than when he lost his own parents.

Izzy threw herself into alcohol for a while. Unlike Jace, she wanted to talk about Alec all the time. Jace would shut her down. Telling her it was best kept left alone. So Izzy partied and often found comfort in strangers despite her relationship with Simon. Jace had to give him credit; he stuck by her even though she did a lot of stupid terrible things. Jace wasn't sure why, guess they had some weird understanding that he wasn't 100% sure about.

Rounding down the cobbled path to the large red brick building with two white pillars, he saw a familiar updo of black hair not too far away.

"About time." Izzy said putting a hand on her hip. "I was starting to wonder when we were going to leave today." She pulled the strap of her black leather Louis Vuitton up her shoulder, perching her sunglasses from her head to the bridge of her nose.

Jace snorted, wrapping his arm around his sister. "What's the rush sis? Aren't you happy to see me at all?"

"Yeah sure." She waved her hand at him, "you're breath smells like a dead possum."

"Thanks, love you too." Jace separated from her as she lead the way towards the black stretch limo awaiting to take them to his favorite spot in New York. The Hamptons.

He had been itching for this summer break, and it was finally here. Just 3 months of beach, sun, and exclusive parties.

Their driver, Jem, loaded their luggage into the back while Jace opened the door for his sister.

"Since you've been so nice, "Jace rolled his eyes, "I'll let you go first." Ending the sentence off with a small smile.

Izzy laughed before turning her nose up at him and entering the car. "I can't wait to get out of this prison." She said, removing her sunglasses up towards her head again. As Jace moved into the seat next to her, she smoothed out her fitting red summer dress.

"What do you mean?" The blonde shut the door before turning towards his sister, "we are on our way towards a new one."

"Yeah I guess…" She glanced out the window before her line of sight moved to her lap. Her wrist jingled a bit from the gold bracelets she wore, as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "This will be our first summer without Alec." Her voice switched in an instant from something smooth and confident to weak and pained.

Jace grabbed his sisters' hand, giving her a slight squeeze. Their wasn't a whole lot he could say to her, it wouldn't make it any better. But he did want to lighten the mood again, "yeah but he was a buzz kill." He laughed a bit trying to make a joke, but Izzy didn't seem to find it funny.

"Come on Izzy. What do you want me to say here?"

"I don't know." She shook her head before leaning back in her seat, pushing herself into the seat as we began to move towards home. "I just want to know what happened to him. Who did this? Who took away my brother?"

"The same people that took away my parents. The same kind of people that took away Max."

Izzy gave him a strange look, "Max died of cancer, Jace. It isn't the same thing."

"It is to me. Max's death was the universe saying a big 'fuck you'. Alec's was just the icing on top of the cake." Izzy shook her head, and Jace wasn't sure if that meant she disagreed or didn't want to talk about it.

After it was silent for a few minutes, Jace gave up eventually and resorted to looking out his side of the car, watching greens and browns blur together in a weird array of colors.

"I just miss him." Izzy said quietly, wiping a few stray tears, which she tried to hide.

"Me too Iz."

**o.O.o**

Isabelle never felt more homesick, even though she was at home, which was the ironic part. She just wanted to bury herself in a hole and never resurface. Jace didn't understand what she was going through. Jace didn't know Alec as long as she did. Maybe that was a bit bitter and harsh of her, but it was true. He wouldn't even talk to her about Alec, which drove her crazy. She just wanted someone she could talk to that would understand. Her parents worked now more than ever it seemed, and Jace was more worried about tanning than his own sister.

Simon didn't get it. Neither did Clary. She was alone in this. The Lightwood numbers were dwindling more and more over the years, and there was a silent fear that something else would happen. Then she would really be alone.

Pulling towards their giant white mansion, that looked more like the White House than anything, was bittersweet. On one hand she was happy to be away from school, she had barely passed this year and her therapist said R&R would do her some good.

"Thanks Jem." Jace said as the driver opened the door of the limo. He nodded in response, as the door to the giant house opened, revealing two male servants dressed in black and white suits.

Robert and Maryse liked them to be very professional looking when they were at their home. Maryse had said that the help had to be distinguished from the family. Izzy could have choked her mother after she had said that. Most of these people had a hand in raising the Lightwood siblings; they were far from help in Izzy's opinion. Jace moved in front of her, his golden main shining in the summer air, and Izzy could practically hear the sound of the ocean.

"Finally. My one true love." Jace dramatically put his hand over his heart and tilted his head back to breath in the salty humid air.

Izzy rolled her eyes and moved around him, trying to get inside as fast as possible so she could just relax for once. "Don't let Clary hear you say that. She'll knock you sideways."

"She already did." Izzy looked behind her to see the small red head walking in the small patch of lawn towards the front of their huge home.

"Hey Clary." The dark haired girl said lamely before walking through the threshold of the summer home.

Looking around, she smiled a bit knowing some things never changed. The summer home was decked out in white tiled floor and spiraling staircase in the front room, heading towards the second floor. To the left of the entryway was a small parlor room that Maryse and Robert used for business and alone time. Towards the right of the staircase was light blue double doors leading to the dining room and eventually the kitchen.

_Home. _

Izzy always loved it here. Sometimes she wished that they would never have to go into the city. It would be much nicer to just leave college for good and be a beach bum for the rest of her life, although her parents would never have that.

Bounding up the staircase and down the long hallway, she passed a few aimless guest rooms, heading towards her own. Her strap red sandals squished beneath her, as she looked in each empty room. Her arm outstretched towards the cool walls, skimming her fingers over the surface as she went. Halfway down the hall, she paused; her hand stopping on the white oak surface of a closed door.

Turning towards the doorframe, Izzy leaned her forehead against the wood as her fingertips danced with the shining gold knob. She closed her eyes for a moment, in a silent debate with herself as to whether or not she should go in, afraid to see what lie inside.

Making up her mind, she wrapped her thin fingers around the cool metal, twisting it and pushing on the door. Her head popped up as the door flung open. The room was neat a tidy for the most part. A few things cluttering the desk from last summer. A couple pictures of the 3 of them littering the walls. Just how Alec had liked it.

The sunshine spilled in through the large window on the wall opposite of her, beaming down on the bed with the dark blue comforter. She moved into her brother's space, her heart sinking just as her body did on the bed. The sun warming the back of her neck as she sat staring at the room. She wasn't sure what she was gaining from this. This wasn't Alec. Just his stuff. Yet the only thing that mattered to her right now was being close to her brother, and this was it.

Her body moved automatically to lay down on the soft, worn bedding that Alec loved so much. Her head falling back into the pillows, as she curled herself into a ball.

"_Alec?" Izzy said from the doorway, causing the boy in the bed to jump. The blue eyed male turned to look at his younger sister, standing there in pink teddy bear pajamas, as tears poured down her cheeks._

_Wiping sleep from his eyes, he rolled over. "Izzy? Are you okay?"_

"_I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" She asked hoping he would say yes. _

_Alec pulled back the comforter on the opposite side of him. "Just for tonight Iz. You have to learn to sleep on your own."_

_Smiling, she ran towards the bed lying down next to her brother. She suctioned herself to the blankets, and Alec rolled back over to his original position before her entrance. She stared at the back of his head for a moment for closing her eyes._

"_Goodnight Alec. I love you."_

"_Love you too Izzy. Night."_

He must have told her 'just for tonight' a million more times after that, especially after Max died. Alec could never seem to tell her no. Warm liquid rolled down her lips, soaking the pillow below her. Wiping a few away, she turned towards the window, closing her eyes and settling into the comfort of Alec's things.

**o.O.o**

"Is she alright?" Clary asked Jace when they made it into his room. Tying the strap of her bikini top as they got ready to head to the beach.

"Who?" Jace asked as he sifted through his luggage.

"You know who Jace." She perched herself on his bed, leaning back against the headboard as she watched Jace get ready. "She seemed weird outside. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Jace sighed, "sort of." Grabbing a pair of trunks and a white tank top, he looked over at his girlfriend. "She wanted to talk about Alec."

"And? You didn't?" Clary pinched her eyebrows in confusion.

"No. There isn't much to talk about."

"How about how your brother's case has hit a dead end for the police? Or how about how much pain you both are still in? That seems like a pretty good start. Or how about those people you saw at Alec's funeral whom you've never met before? They could have something to do with his attack!"

"So what if they are?! What am I going to do about it Clary? I'm not the police for Christ's sake! My brother is dead and he's never coming back! It's shitty. It was shitty with Max and now it's even shittier with Alec. But there is nothing I can do!"

Clary didn't say anything, and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well don't." Sitting on the corner of the bed, Jace put his head in his hands. Clary crawled toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin by his ear. He lifted his head at her touch, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm just saying, you could help your brother's case along if you find out who those people were. You and Izzy could have answers and it would help you move past Alec's death."

"Where would I even start Clary?"

"Finding the girl with red car you we're talking about. You said it looked expensive. Maybe her parents own property here. You're bound to find her if that is the case. Izzy may even know who she is."

Shifting his weight from side to side, Jace thought for a moment, his brow scrunched together as he looked at his girlfriend. _It wouldn't be a bad idea to look into it at least._

"I'm not saying yes. I'm saying maybe I'll look into it."

Clary kissed him on the cheek, "now let's go to the beach and enjoy our vacation finally."

**o.O.o**

Camille slung the leather strap of her Gucci handbag over her shoulder, slamming the red door of her car as she unfolded her black sunglasses with her right hand. Her high tan heels clanked against the concrete as she moved towards the Brooklyn apartment building. The light pink of her knee length dress folded against the wind, as she lifted herself up the stoop steps.

The blonde placed a fresh manicured hand against the black button on the side of the brick building.

"What?" The voice snapped on the other side of the intercom not a minute later.

"It's me Bane. Open up."

"Why?"

Camille sighed. "Just open the door."

After a minute or so, the figure of one of her best friends appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Camille pushed passed him silently, heading straight into his apartment.

Magnus ran a hand through his unkempt hair, rolling his eyes before shutting the door.

Camille stopped short when she saw the status of her friend's living room; a strong smell of rotten eggs and old Chinese food flooding into her nose. The blonde moved a hand to her nose before looking towards the man across the room.

"Do you ever clean?"

Shrugging, the man moved to the couch, his dark hands moving piles of papers that scattered over the small couch. Sitting down on the couch, Magnus crossed his legs, adjusting his silk robe accordingly.

"Define clean." He didn't have the energy to put a whole lot of humor in the sentence. His elbow found the back of the couch and he rested his head on his open palm.

Camille set her purse down cautiously, finding a chair not to far from him to sit in. Her disgust was replaced with worry as she saw him starting out into space.

"How have you been?" Her voice quiet and also guilty. She hadn't had a lot of time to come see her friend because of her busy schedule.

He didn't say anything to her for a second before looking to the tv screen in front of them. America's Next Top Model reruns droned on in the background of their meeting.

"I don't understand why you've never been on this show. You'd probably take it all."

Camille leaned over, trying to block to tv with her blonde head. Snapping her fingers she tried to get his attention. "Earth to Magnus."

When he didn't say anything, she moved to stand in front of him. He looked at her, eyes stricken with pain, before he looked away. _Alec._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Removing her sunglasses, having forgot about them, her eyes found his.

"No darling. We should probably change subjects anyway. It's weird to see you all touchy feely." He cracked a smile, saving the tears from spilling over.

Camille scoffed, before getting up and grabbing her handbag from the chair where she previously sat. "Get dressed we're going to the Hamptons." Perching her sunglasses back on her nose, she grinned.

Magnus groaned, sinking further into the couch. "I can't go out. I have to work tomorrow."

"When was the last time you worked ever?" Camille put a hand on her hip, a smirk painted over her features.

Magnus jaw dropped, "what is that supposed to mean? I'm at that filthy Pandemonium club 5 nights a week thank you."

"I said working not playing. We both know you just got that job so you could have an excuse to look at boys." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Magnus we don't have time for this. Sun is going to go down soon and I need to start tanning already. Besides you need to get out of the house. I'll have you back before the weekend's out."

Magnus threw his hands up in reluctance, knowing full well she wouldn't leave until he said yes. "Fine."

She clapped her hands excitedly, as Magnus headed back towards his bedroom.

Changing quickly into skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt and black vest, he packed a bag filled with the things necessary for a weekend at the Hamptons. As he was putting on his shoes, his eyes caught the smooth surface of the nightstand where Magnus had a small-framed single picture. Reaching over, he grabbed it. His fingers running over the outline of Alec laying half naked in Magnus' bed. Magnus smiled slightly recalling how Alec tried to hide from the picture, a grin on his face and one arm draped over his forehead. One blue eye was looking a Magnus, peeking to see if Magnus had been lying when he said he put the camera away.

"Magnus! Hurry up!" Camille's sharp voice came from the other room.

Tucking the photo away into his bag, Magnus hurried out to meet Camille.

**Mostly a filler chapter. I wanted to show people still reeling from the loss of Alec. Next chapter is when the fun begins!**


	3. Anger

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It's awesome to hear feedback on your work!**

**Author's note: Recently I've been getting things that say that people are sad that Alec is dead and don't want to read. I just wanted to say just because he isn't alive in the story, doesn't mean there will be no MALEC moments or anything like that. **

**Actually the next chapter is all Malec. But until then…**

**Here is the next chapter!**

_Saturday_

"So what? You just expect us to scour parking lots and driveways until we find a red convertible?" Izzy asked her brother as she fixed her hair in front of her vanity. Jace sat on the end of her bed silently thinking it over.

"I don't know but I think we should at least try a little. What are the police doing exactly?"

Izzy didn't say anything as she curled the ends of her black hair. She had been surprised when Jace came to her room and relayed this bizarre story to her. She knew everything about Alec, and that included his friends.

"How do you even know they knew Alec? Could just be friends or employees of mom and dad."

Jace scoffed. He'd thought about that multiple times, but none of Maryse or Robert's associates or friends knew them very well. They surely wouldn't have looked as upset as that boy had been.

"I'm not saying we should go out of our way, but I think we should at least keep a wondering eye Izzy."

Izzy set the curler down and turned around in her stool to face her brother. She had never seen him like this. He was really pushing this issue. Really pushing it. In some ways, Izzy was glad he was finally talking to her, at least in some way, about Alec. She felt like she had to give in.

"Alright, but as soon as something gets out of hand or we're digging to deep into Alec's life, I'm out." She didn't want to ruin the image of her brother with something they may find. Either way, she didn't really want to know her brother's deepest, darkest secrets.

"Deal."

Izzy turned back to her vanity to finish her hair, but was stopped by a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." Jace yelled at the closed wood, as Izzy turned back towards the visitor.

One of their maids, Tessa, poked her head through the door, before opening it completely. Izzy smiled at her, Tessa had always been her favorite as far as the help went.

"Ms. and Mr. Lightwood." She nodded at each of them, blushing a little as she noticed Jace's appearance. "Your parents are downstairs waiting for you."

Jace looked over at Izzy, and Izzy mirrored him. "I thought they were supposed to be in Europe til the middle of June." Jace said as his eyebrows twisted to form a hard line in the middle of his face.

"They were." Tessa popped in. "They got a call from the FBI about the deceased Mr. Lightwood."

As soon as Izzy heard Tessa mention Alec, she about jumped from her chair, Jace in tow as they headed down stairs. Pushing past Tessa, they made their way hallway down the hall before Jace grabbed her arm.

"What?!" Izzy asked, her twisted together.

Jace looked at her for a minute before glancing over the banister to the foyer. "I thought the police were handling Alec's case. Why would the FBI suddenly be all over Alec's death?"

Izzy realized what he was saying, and suddenly getting downstairs didn't excite her much as it had. "The killers could have just been passing through." She tried in a swaying voice. She wasn't sure if that even convinced her.

Jace seemed to digest that bit and then released her arm, taking her word for it. Izzy bounded down the stairs, her long maxi dress just barely sweeping the stairs as they reached the bottom.

An uneasy feeling in her stomach bubbled as they approached the parlor room. Opening the doors, they revealed their well-dressed parents and two detectives with blue jackets that read FBI on the back. Maryse was sitting on the love seat, while Robert was next to her standing.

Izzy saw her mother stand, approaching them with a smile on her face. "Isabelle, Jace, this is Detective Sanders and Detective Charles. They are here to talk to us about something important."

Each of the officers waved as Maryse introduced them. Detective Sanders was a woman about 5'5", her brown mossy hair squeezed into a perfect bun at the back of her head, and her brown eyes were focused on the two of them. No smile. Nothing. Just cold.

Detective Charles seemed nice enough to Isabelle, and not to mention attractive. He was in his mid twenties, brown shaggy hair, and Izzy noticed his dimples as soon as he smiled.

"What's this about?" Jace asked suddenly from beside her, as they moved to the sofa their mother had been sitting on. Maryse now stood with Robert a few feet away.

"We need to ask you a few questions about Alexander Lightwood." Detective Sanders said as her partner took out his small black notepad.

"Okay?" Izzy said a bit confused about what this could possibly be. "As in?"

The two officers looked at one another before looking back at her. Detective Charles offering her a mid smile before it lost itself on his face completely. "Your parents were telling us you two and Alexander were pretty close, correct?"

Jace and Izzy nodded. "We would like to think so, yes. The three of us weren't too far in age, so we all were kind of into the same things." Lie. Well half lie. They all did a lot together, but never the same interests. Alec had his own life too. They all just seemed to meet in the middle at times. Izzy watched as the officer scribbled something down after Jace stopped talking.

"I'm sorry," Izzy spoke suddenly. "What do you want to know? Is this about my brother's mur-death?" She still couldn't say the m word. It made everything so much darker. So incomplete. Empty.

"Do you know if your brother was in trouble?" Detective Sanders cut to the point.

"What kind of trouble?" Jace asked.

"Anything you can tell us will help." Detective Charles offered his opinion.

"With all do respect, I think you have the wrong Lightwood. Alec hasn't been in trouble a day in his life." Izzy laughed a little, kind of surprised they would ask such a question.

Jace agreed with his sister before looking towards the faces of the officers, trying to assess what they knew that they didn't.

"Jace, Isabelle, you won't be in any trouble, even if it involves the two of you. Not with us or the officers." Maryse said from the sidelines.

"What are you talking about? Alec didn't do anything! He wasn't in trouble! He was a good person." Izzy shouted, trying to bounce to her feet when Jace put a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little and Jace shook his head at her.

More scribbling and then Detective Charles looked at them again. "Was he prone to significant spending when it came to your family's money?"

Izzy looked at them as if they had slapped her. "Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question Isabelle." Her father said, becoming increasingly angry at his children.

"No, okay. No. Alec spent his money only on things he needed. He didn't splurge or anything extravagant. Now can you please tell us what the hell is happening?" Jace demanded.

Detective Sanders grabbed a piece of paper from the confines of a black briefcase that had been resting on the floor beside them. She placed in on the coffee table in front of them gently, and Izzy leaned over to look at it. Alec's bank statement.

"This is a copy of Alec's bank statement the day after his murder." She explained as Izzy picked up the piece and held into between her and her brother.

"As you can see, there was a transaction of $125, 000 taken out of his account the day before his murder. Can either of you tell me what that's for?"

Jace's eyes widened, and Izzy seemed to be thinking the same thing. Their brother never spent that kind of money on anything. Alec had sweaters that had holes in them for Heaven sakes.

Izzy shook her head. What the hell would Alec need that kind of money for? The worst things flooded into her mind, stuff that she didn't think were possible with her brother. But the thing that scared her most is that she didn't know her brother like she thought she did. "No. We can't." She said automatically, almost like a robot. Jace looked at her, taking the paper from her and setting it back on the coffee table.

"No. Sorry." Jace said shortly as they looked at him for his response. He moved to rest his elbows on his knees, balling his fist in front of his mouth as he tried to think of any possible situation where Alec would have needed it. Not only that, but he would have said something, no matter how bad, to Jace or Izzy.

The detective stuck it back into the brief case and nodded. More scribbling. The questions continued, some more outrageous than the next. "Was Alexander ever involved with narcotics?"

"My brother was not on drugs!" Izzy snapped at them. "He barely even drank alcohol!"

"Ms. Lightwood, I want to put things in perspective for you." Detective Sanders said a condescending tone that made Izzy want to climb across the table and strangle her with her bare hands. "Alexander came from a wealthy family, went to a good school, had good grades, and played a variety of sports. From the way it seems he had lots of friends and apparently he was close with his family. " She gestured to them. "Essentially a poster child for good behavior."

"Alec was well liked. That doesn't make him a criminal." Jace defended.

"That may be true, but we can't rule out the possibility." Detective Sanders looked at Maryse and Robert. "I think we're done here for today."

"Hey wait a second!" Izzy said standing and Maryse grabbed on to her arm to try and silence her. Shaking her off, her wild charcoal eyes found those of the detective's. "What do you think happened to my brother?"

The FBI personnel glanced at each other, before Detective Charles took his turn speaking up. "Brutal attacks like Alec's rarely happen. Most of them are centered around a common cause."

"So what? That makes him a drug addict?" It was Jace's turn to stand in rage.

"No." Detective Sanders snapped. "We never said that."

"Then what?" Jace pushed.

"It could mean a variety of things. A more popular opinion is he could have done something to someone physically and tried to pay them off."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Isabelle Lightwood, watch your language!" Maryse yelled before looking at the officers with a softer expression. "I apologize for my children's rudeness. I know you are just trying to do your job."

Detective Sanders smiled gracefully, nodding in acceptance of the Maryse's apology. "Anyway, he means, it's not uncommon for some males of wealthy and social standing to express his urges into…an unwilling participant."

Jace let out a humorless laugh and Izzy's jaw dropped. "First he was a drug addict, now he's a rapist! This is rich." Jace threw his hands in the air, before they came back down slapping his sides.

"Look. There are lots of options to what this could be. We aren't saying that he is or is not something. We are just trying to explore all of the avenues and mark them out one at a time. People get wrapped up into things all the time that is…unusual for them. " Detective Sanders acted like she was speaking to children, and that couldn't be further from the truth.

Izzy wanted to strangle her, and judging by Jace's expression, he was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you for your time. We'll show ourselves out." And with that they left. Maryse shut the doors to the parlor behind them. Her eyes slitted into a glare and her mouth went into a hard line. She was silent for a few moments.

"How dare you act that way in front of people that are only trying to help." She said as she smoothed out the folds of her blue dress. "You might as well embarrass us in front of the entire city."

"Are you serious? Is that what your worried about right now? Your image?" Jace scoffed, pushing himself back into the loveseat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"In case you failed to notice _mother. _They are trying to say our older brother, your _son, _was a drug addict dealer who rapes girls and pays them off."

"Don't smart mouth your mother young lady." Robert warned, as Tessa entered with a pot of tea for Maryse's daily tea hour.

Pouring herself a cup, she sat down in the chair across from them, Maryse gave them a small smirk. "It's quite alright Robert." Just then Robert's phone rang and he took it outside with no word on whether he would return.

"I'm just as anxious to close this case as I'm sure you both are. But just because you didn't know if Alexander was any of these things, doesn't mean he wasn't." Maryse took a sip of her tea, looking at her two children. "And even when someone asks you a question that you don't like, doesn't mean you get to act like savages. Take it-"

"—In grace." Izzy finished, rolling her eyes. "I can't stand you anymore. Where is my mother? When did you stop caring about your own children?"

"Izzy-" Jace started but Isabelle's hand shot up to cut him off.

"I know you weren't around much, but I know damn well that you know Alec is none of those things that they were questioning about. I also know the woman who used to care about her own children would throw image out the window when it came to finding her son's murderer."

Izzy strided towards the door, sliding it open as she made a move to flee towards her bedroom.

**o.O.o**

Magnus sat on a beach chair on the Conta's private shoreline, soaking in the warm morning sun. When they arrived yesterday, Magnus wasn't too sure if he really up to mingle with the rich and famous. Yet, now that he was here, he couldn't think of doing anything but. It helped him not to think about Alec. It was easier to think about outfits than his dead boyfriend.

"So I was thinking, we could do this for a few hours then maybe go out for lunch. There is this great café right on the water that I'm sure you'll love. Then maybe back here to get ready for one of the many parties this year." Camille looked over at her friend, her sunglasses lifting a little as she smiled at him.

"Sounds wonderful darling. Thank you." He assured. Trying to make sure she knew he really appreciated everything she had done for him. Not just for this weekend but for the past 6 months.

"What are friends for?" She said simply before going back to tanning.

**o.O.o**

After they had finished tanning they cleaned up a little. Magnus, deciding that it might be a tad fun to dress like a posh rich kid, found himself in front of a mirror sporting white pants, a white polo shirt, and a light pink sweater tied at the neck. He could have vomited at the near sight of himself, but on one hand he was kind of fond of the attire. He imagined Alec in something similar, even though he knew he would never wear anything even remotely like this, it was still nice to think of him dressed like this having lunch with his own family.

Magnus fumbled through Alec's world from the start. Even with Camille being his best friend, it was different when you were dating someone from a different universe. Not to mention, Alec's family were socialites. They had an image to uphold, and Magnus knew he didn't fit it. He was a poor, hopeful musician working at a trashy club.

Alec never made a mention to these things, and even said time and time and again that his family would love him. He just needed more time. More time kept turning into more until finally their time was up. Or rather Alec's was up.

Sighing, he found himself staring at the same picture all over again. Placing it on the nightstand, he left the bedroom to navigate downstairs to meet Camille.

Pulling her sunglasses down her nose a little, she flashed him a wicked grin, her hand resting against her light blue summer dress at her hip.

"Well, well, looks like someone decided to finally lose that depressed weird funk and switch to posh snobby rich kid. Should I expect a costume at all events?" She giggled. "And no glitter?" Her mouth dropped in mock horror. "I'm in shock."

"I do know how to clean up." He popped his collar a tad, before looping an arm with hers.

"Shall we?" Camille suggested.

"We shall."

**o.O.o**

Izzy jumped at the soft knock on the door. "Go away!" She yelled from her vanity.

"It's just me." Jace said as his head reared through the doorway before entering and shutting the door behind him.

Taking a seat on the bed next to his sister, she laid her head against his shoulder, tossing her magazine aside. "Well?" Isabelle said through the silence.

"I don't know." He put his hand on her knee, patting it slightly before he felt Izzy shift to stand.

"You don't believe them do you?" She asked suddenly afraid of the answer. For some reason, Jace didn't have as much to say in the meeting with the FBI like she did.

"They must have something Iz. I mean the FBI is involved. It has to be something big. As much as I don't want my older brother to be a villain who deals drugs doesn't mean he wasn't. And considering it was the FBI, it could be a national or even international trade."

"So let me get this straight, you think our brother is a drug lord?" Izzy couldn't believe what he was saying. " An hour ago you were in here preaching to me about how we need to look for Alec's killers and how the police weren't doing shit!"

"And I still think that, but if Alec was any of those things, there could be so many avenues to look Izzy."

The raven-haired beauty couldn't believe this. How can he just assume such horrible things? Their brother was the definition of saint, and here he was trying to sell him short. "If you won't help me, than I'll do it myself. I'll find the blonde girl with the red car and the guy with her."

Jace ran a hand over his face, giving a silent groan. Izzy crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the golden haired boy. He wasn't as sure about this as he had been earlier. Earlier things were different. Very different. Then again things had been different since Alec died, and he felt that he needed to do this with sister. If the cops beat them to it, then so be it.

"What the hell, I'll help." He said giving her a goofy grin. She smiled in return, before grabbing his hand to pull him off the bed.

"Now before we get started, I think we should go to my favorite spot in all of the Hamptons to eat."

"Could it be The Golden Pear?!" He said in the same excited tone that matched hers, attempting to mock her. She returned his attitude with a punch to his arm.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Maybe we could do some scoping while we're there. "

Jace weighed his options. Clary and Simon were busy today with family affairs, and nothing was really happening until later tonight.

"All right. Let's go before I change my mind."

** o.O.o**

Lunch with Camille was interesting. It wasn't everyday that he enjoyed the luxuries of the rich, especially with how they treated their guests with a special kind of charm. There wasn't a thing that Magnus couldn't ask for. It was different. Although he was hoping that Camille would change into Alec, as he watched her munch on her lettuce bowl that they called a 'salad' here.

"So? What do we think so far? Having a good time?"

"Why? Are you worried I wouldn't?" He was actually having a great time with Camille. He just wished things were different.

The blonde took the napkin to her face, dapping the cloth to her mouth to wipe away a few drippings of dressing. "This last year has been up and down. Then way down. I just thought this would bring out the old Magnus a little."

"The one that slept with people and woke up in a pool of his own vomit? Gee thanks Camille. I desperately need him back." The last part coming out in a sarcastic growl, which is not what he intended.

Camille gave him a pointed stare, shaking her head in defeat. "That's not what I meant Magnus."

"Why can't you like me for me? Why do I have to be your party animal friend all the time?" He could feel himself becoming increasingly agitated with the conversation.

Camille's mouth opened a little, and she threw down her napkin on the table. "Magnus that's not fair. You know I don't see you as just that. I'm just worried about you."

Magnus snorted a laugh. "All you've been trying to do since we got here is take me to a party." He was twisting her words, and maybe it wasn't making much sense but he was angry. Not at her, but the emotion was getting to be overbearing on him. He felt like he might drown in it if he didn't let some of it out.

Camille puffed, letting out a humorless laugh. "How dare you. You said that you wanted to come here, that you wanted to come to lunch, that you wanted a weekend at the Hamptons. Well here it is. This is it." She gestured to the people around them.

"I never said that. You forced me into this. Do you really think I don't know you? You would have thrown a tantrum if I didn't come here."

"I don't know if you've noticed lately, but your number of friends has been slowly dwindling since you lost Alec. It's time to stop moping. It's been 6 months. Even his family has moved on." Magnus shook his head, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of crying though.

The metal of his chair graveled as it slid out from underneath him. Throwing the napkin off his lap, he started towards the bathroom, away from his friend.

Camille's eyes widened at the realization of what she said. "Magnus, I swear I didn't- Magnus!" She said to his retreating figure, turning to grab him, but she was shaken off.

Turning back around, a pair of charcoals eyes was sitting across from her, and a pair of golden ones to the right.

"Hello Camille."

**o.O.o**

Jem pulled up to the entrance of the café, dropping the two siblings off at the luxurious café. It was all outside of course, and the hostess stand wasn't too far from the place where they were. Walking a bit, Izzy felt chunks of gravel weed their way into her shoe.

"They really need to pave this, or at least add stepping stones." Jace rolled his eyes, laughing a bit as she jumped every so often at the rock catching her feet. Gravel turn to sidewalk in a matter of moments, and Izzy seemed happier.

As they reached the hostess stand, the girl at the front gave them a quick smile. "How many for lunch today?"

"Just two." Jace said holding up his fingers. His Sperry's slapping against the wood of the dock as they made their way to the table.

As she set their menus down, Jace tugged on Izzy's arm. "Izzy!" He said in a hushed whisper, his eyes focused on the blonde girl pouting over a salad not 15 feet away.

"Ow, Jace! What the hell?!" She ripped her arm from his, attempting to hit him.

"Will you just look?" Jace said pointing to the girl two tables over.

"Yeah so? It's Camille Conta, aka number one supreme bitch." She put her handbag down on the table as she started to sit.

"That's her Izzy. The girl from the funeral."

Izzy's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between her brother and Camille. "Are you sure Jace? She's a model. She could just have that familiar face."

"80% positive." He admitted, looking at Camille again.

"80%?" Izzy screamed in a whisper. "You have to be sure!"

"She had sunglasses on at the time and I was kind of at a distance." He reasoned, growling at his sister a little.

"The Contas' are so rich they might as well own their own universe. Mr. Conta won't even give mom or dad the time of day. Why the hell would she be at Alec's funeral?"

"I don't know. I'm about to find out though." Jace said starting over towards the table.

"Jace!" Izzy panicked trying to think so some way he would come back over and sit down so they could at least talk about what they would say. Maybe even see if her car was here as more defining evidence. Yet, here he was rushing in to battle.

Falling in line with her brother, she watched as Camille tried to yell for one of her friends, but apparently he wasn't having it. She was left alone. This was their chance for some answers.

Sitting down at the table they watched as Camille turned her head to find two new guests had arrived.

"Hello Camille." Jace said with a sickening grin.

**o.O.o**

Camille sat back in her chair a little, looking over the new party at her table. "Isabelle Lightwood. I haven't seen you since high school. Still trying to be a model I presume?"

Isabelle's blood boiled, she always hated Camille. They attended the same all girl's prepatory school, and it wasn't what one would call a nurturing environment for students. More like prison, bitch edition.

"Actually taking a break. My brother died." Camille nodded in response, picking at her salad in front of her.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Weird how the world works sometimes."

Izzy plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah weird. But I'm sure you already knew that because you were at his funeral if I recall." She said pretending to think a little.

Camille laughed a little. "You and I aren't even in the same realm. Why on earth would I be at your brother's funeral? Not that I'm not sorry and all."

Jace scoffed. "Cut the crap. We know you were there. I saw you with some guy."

"Didn't you here? Making out at graveyards is all the rage now." She said shrugging a little with a smile on her face. This was a joke to her, and Jace couldn't even process how to feel. All he saw was red.

Isabelle clenched her teeth, trying to hold back her temper. "Bullshit, and you know it."

"Just tell us why you were there Camille." Jace ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Camille folded her arms in her lap, leaning back into her chair a bit. "Look Lightwood. I was there to pay my respects. I met Alec a couple of times and he seemed like a nice guy, that's all." She snorted, letting them process that information as she turned her head to search the crowd for her friend. The last thing he needed was to see the Lightwood siblings.

"Not buying that shit at all. You don't just pop by to pay respects to someone you barely knew. You wouldn't even go to your great uncle's funeral because 'he smelled like fish while he was alive.' So I know there is something else going on." Izzy glared at Camille, and she seemed to copy the expression.

"So what if I was at your brother's funeral? Does it matter?"

"Actually it does." Jace spoke up from Isabelle's side, and Camille's eye found his. "My brother's murder case still hasn't been solved.

Camille started to laugh, "and you think I killed him?" More laughter. "Do you know how crazy you two sound right now? What would I gain by killing him?"

At first Isabelle wanted to say yes, that she thought that Camille murdered her brother or at least had something to do with it. Then, Isabelle really thought about it. What _would_ Camille gain by killing a Lightwood? Not money, status, or anything worthwhile. Just jail time.

"I'll tell you what-"

"No Jace. She didn't do it. Let's just go." Jace was baffled as she stood to leave the table in such a rush. "I'm sorry we wasted your time, Camille." Although to be honest, she actually didn't care.

"Hopefully I won't see you again." Camille said waving a little as the siblings left her table just as Magnus returned.

"Who were they?" He asked at their retreating figures, sitting back down in the patio chair.

"Just some friends from high school. No one important." Camille felt the raw tension between us. "I'm sorry about before." She sighed. "I got angry and-"

He put a hand up to save her from her apology. " I'm sorry. I freaked out on you. I'm still re-learning to be without him, you know? I don't really know where I fit anymore."

Camille smiled a little. "I get that."

"Let's just finish our lunch and leave." Magnus said with a slight smile himself.

**o.O.o**

"What the hell was that Isabelle? We had her sitting in front of us! She was going to give us answers." Jace yelled as they walked back to the town car, deciding it was better to just leave then pretend everything was fine and eat lunch.

Isabelle kept her eyes on the ground, thinking over the events that just panned out since this morning.

"We might have finally gotten some truth out of this muddled mess. I can't believe you would just take her word-"

"Enough, Jace!" Isabelle said, whirling around to stand in front of him, one hand on the door of the black town car. "She didn't do anything! She has nothing to gain and everything to lose! So unless you can think of a reason why she would have anything to do with Alec, just drop it for now, okay?"

Jace stood there stunned at his little sister. After a moment though, his shock subsided and was replaced by reason. She was right. Camille wouldn't do anything to Alec, even if she did, she wouldn't tell them.

Izzy climb into the car with Jace shortly behind her. "I'm sorry that I yelled." He said as they sat there in silence on the way home.

"It's okay." Isabelle stared out the window, watching cafes and restaurants blend in a weird arrangement. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up."

Her brother smiled from his side of the car, and Izzy did too at the reflection outside. "We'll just have to start somewhere different." She added thinking for a moment, before popping up slightly in her seat.

"What?" Jace asked.

"If we find the where Alec's money went, we find out what happened to him." Jace grinned at the idea.

"We better find him before the police do."

**Review please! More reviews, sooner the chapter! :D**


	4. How They Met

**Hey guys! Back again! Thanks again for reviews! This next chapter is all in Alec's perspective. I debated b/w going back and forth with Magnus and Alec but I think we could all use some more Alec in this story. **

_**How They Met**_

_A year and a half before Alec's death._

Alec dragged behind his siblings, dreading the impending night at Pandemonium. He really wasn't looking forward to be surround by Goth vampire wannabes, skimpy dress high school girls, and drug addicts with a heroin problem. Not to mention all this and he had to stay stone cold sober because he got picked to be DD, again. He wasn't complaining, he actually didn't really like the taste of alcohol. He just wished Jace and Isabelle liked a different club.

"Come on Alec!" Isabelle yelled, a huge grin on her face as she and Jace made their way to the entrance of the club. Glares were casted their way as they cut the line that wrapped around the building. Alec blushed, his hands grabbing the sleeves of his sweater tighter around his wrists.

The bouncer let them in of course, recognizing them immediately as they made an appearance at the door. As soon as they entered, the loud thudding noise that he had heard just outside became deafening. Wincing at the sudden increase in volume, Jace quickly found Clary waiting for him and Izzy found Simon and her friends. All of them scattering in different directions, leaving Alec alone.

Alec wasn't much for social clubs, he mainly just came to keep and eye on his sister and Simon. They had just started dating, and he wasn't too keen on the idea. Although that didn't seem to be happening tonight either because they were nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Alec weeded his way through the mass of sweaty bodies, moving towards his favorite spot in the club, the back bar. It was never very crowded and the farthest away from the music so it wasn't very loud.

Finally squeezing himself to the bar, he sat in his usual seat. Taking his phone out, he checked his messages. A couple from Anna, a girl that had a crush on him since 5th grade, asking what he was doing. He rolled his eyes, deleting the messages immediately, then starting to go through his email.

"You going to order something?" A male voice said from the other side of the bar. Alec fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it as the voice had scared him. A deep blush became eminent on his face, as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"S-sorry," His blue eyes found those of the bartender, who was grinning at him. His blush worsened.

"No need to be sorry, blue eyes. What can I get you?" The bartender asked, staring at him with what Alec thought looked like cat eyes. Beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Swallowing hard, he tried to focus on the man's question. "Coke?" The stranger laughed a little, thinking he had been joking. It was warm and rich, and all together lovely.

"Please don't tell me you're in high school?"

Alec gave a nervous laugh, "No." He said shortly, "D.D actually." Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket, he set them on the bars wooden surface.

"Damn. And I wanted to buy you a drink." The same grin as before. "Maybe just one?"

Alec couldn't do anything but nod, "Jack and Coke then."

"I didn't peg you for a whiskey man." The bartender began making his drink, and Alec was able to get a better look at him. Leather pants, black boots, and a black mesh shirt. His hair spiked up and filled with glitter, and just the hint of eyeliner underneath his interesting Asian like eyes.

When his drink was finished, the man set it down in front of him, leaning against the bar with his arm crossed against the wood, supporting his weight. "So have a name blue eyes?"

Alec took a drink, and slightly cringed at the taste. His skin prickling a little as he noticed the bartender's eyes on him still. "It's uh, Alec Lightwood." He was kind of hoping the man would recognize his family name, and then Alec would have a reason to tell him to go away. It was hard to make a lot of friends or date when you were a Lightwood kid. His hopes lifted and deflated a little when he realized the man seemed unfazed at the mention of his last name. Now he was going to have to keep up conversation, he might need a few more drinks for this.

"Magnus Bane." He said offering his hand. Alec wiped his sweaty one against the fabric of his jeans before shaking his hand. "Is Alec your full name?"

"Uh, no." He breathed, smiling a little. "It's actually Alexander. But I prefer Alec."

"Well I prefer Alexander. If you don't mind, of course." Alec had a feeling that even if he did mind, Magnus would continue to call him by his full name.

"No, that's fine. I mean my parents still call me that." He said as he downed the last bit of his drink.

Magnus took it away immediately, scooping it up in his hand and discarding it in the dirty dishes. Taking out another glass, he made Alec another drink, passing it towards him.

Alec laughed a little, "I don't think I should." He pushed the glass back towards him. "I have to drive my siblings home."

Magnus pushed the drink back towards him. "You know you want to," he teased. "Besides you just got here and it's only your second drink. I think you'll be fine by the time they want to go home." He winked at Alec, and the blue-eyed boys tried to cover his burning cheeks with a fake cough, looking down into his laugh.

" You're probably right." Alec tilted the glass to his lips, downing the whole drink.

Magnus actually wasn't right at all, but Alec wanted Magnus to keep talking to him. Alec was probably the biggest lightweight in the universe. He couldn't even handle his liquor as well as Clary.

**o.O.o**

Many drinks later Alec found himself trying to make the room stop spinning. He'd lost count after 5 or 6, and then he'd switched to shots. There was no way he was going to drive anyone home tonight. Jace and Izzy were going to kill him.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, Alexander." Magnus chuckled a little as Alec polished off his last drink.

"It's your fault I'm like this." Alec slurred with a grin to his face. "You're the one that got me drunk on purpose."

"Maybe." Magnus admitted, "but with good intentions. You seemed tense. I figured it would help you relax."

"The world blurred together the past couple hours and Alec could only remember talking to Magnus for what seemed like an eternity. Alec assumed talking wasn't the word, he knew what he was actually doing. The black hair boy was flirting. Flirting to the point where he was doing it unconsciously after a while. If anyone heard him or saw him for that matter, he was so dead.

"Jace and Izzy are going to kill me. Fuck." Alec exclaimed, putting his hands over his face. "I have to sober up a little before they find me." He said fixing himself a little, even though he knew there was no way he was going to sober up in time.

Checking his phone, he saw it was 1:47 in the morning. Awesome. He was hammered in a club with a completely sober companion. His siblings were somewhere in this hole doing god knows what, and he was going to have to leave his car here for the night. Great.

"Darling, I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon. If you try, I'll have to play keeper of the keys." Magnus held up his keys, dangling them in front of him. Alec tried to focus but it seemed like Magnus had 5 heads.

An uneasy feeling bubbled in his stomach, and the Lightwood boy quickly got away from the bar, running towards the nearest bathroom stall. It was quite a feat to make it there without spilling his guts, but he had managed to make it in the toilet. Not that it mattered anyway, he was sure this bathroom had seen worse.

Wiping the throw up from the corners of his mouth, he sat against the bathroom stall, trying to breath through his nose. God, he shouldn't have drank so much.

"Here." A familiar voice said next to him. He looked over to seem Magnus holding a clear plastic cup filled with what he assumed was water.

"This isn't vodka, is it?" Alec laughed softly at his own joke.

"No. But I can get you some if you'd like." Magnus joked, and Alec's stomach turned at the thought.

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, his mind trying to find itself through his drunken haze. The blue-eyed boy surveyed the area for a second, his head moving from side to side slowly before he lunged forward, pushing his lips against Magnus's. At that point, Alec found himself leaving his body and moving out of body to watch the scene.

Magnus kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away slightly. "I think we should slow down."

Alec felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. His drunken state wasn't enough to save him from the utter mortification that he felt coursing through him. How could he have been so stupid? And what the hell was he doing? Someone could have seen them. His family could have seen him. His reputation tarnished.

"I-I'm an idiot." He started pushing himself off the floor. He stumbled a bit on the balls of his feet, but caught himself on the ledge of the toilet paper holder. He needed to get out of here and find his siblings. "I shouldn't have- I mean I shouldn't have done-" His hand wiped the sweat from his face, suddenly burning up in this small measure of space. "I need to go home." He slurred. His thoughts yelling at him to get away from this boy that he had kissed.

Magnus moved with him as he had stood, blocking his way out from the bathroom stall. "It's okay darling. I liked it." He assured trying to get Alec to slow down a little. If he moved to quickly he was sure to vomit again.

Alec shook his head like he didn't believe him at first, trying to get the running thoughts out of his head. What if someone had seen him? He obviously didn't care a minute ago, but a minute ago he was also vomiting over a toilet with a stranger next to him. Caring for him.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." He tried, happy that he was able to express a full thought.

"I'm not." Magnus said with a light laugh following it. "Honest. I just don't think you're sober enough to remember it."

Alec laughed too. The rumble bubbling in his chest as he leaned back against the dirty wall of the bathroom stall, throwing his head back as the sound ruptured from him. "True." He brought a hand to his face. "My brother and sister are going to murder me."

"I hope not. A world without those blue eyes isn't a world at all." Magnus gave him a cheesy smile.

Alec gave a small smile through his hand, the red making an appearance again.

"Do you need any help getting back?" Alec shook his head. He didn't think it would look all that great if Magnus was escorting him back to his family.

"I'll manage."

Magnus picked up Alec's wrist banded hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "I have to get back to work, but this is my number and description." He chuckled a bit at that, "just in case you forget me in the morning."

Alec wouldn't.

He watched as the tall man scribbled something on his wristband that said "21 and over."

"Hopefully I'll hear from you."

_Maybe. _

Magnus disappeared after that, back through the door that they came. Alec smiled a little, as he goofily stared at the number on his wrist.

**o.O.o**

Meeting up with his siblings was interesting enough. They weren't mad, just shocked that Alec had actually drank more than just a soda.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Jace threw an arm around Alec's neck, pulling him into a head noogie.

"That's great and all, but how are we going to get home?" Izzy asked impatiently, before Jace pulled out his phone.

"That's why they invented the taxi service, sis." Izzy rolled her eyes, as Jace dialed the number to a cab.

It wasn't too long after that they were comfortably sitting in the white cushioned van, piled in together like a clown car.

Alec stared at the window for the most part, his head spinning a little from the alcohol swirling in his system.

"I can't believe you're drunk." Simon said from the front seat. "You never drink."

Clary giggled a little from beside him. "Must have been a girl that convinced you to chug down all that tequila."

"It wasn't tequila." The raven-haired boy slurred from the back. Jace turned in his seat, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "It was whiskey."

Jace grinned, "and the girl?"

Alec turned to look at his brother, shrugging a little before his eyes plastered against the moving city through the taxi window.

"She was a nice." He couldn't say _nothing._ A lie was better than anything.

Jace slapped him on the knee suddenly, grabbing onto in a little and shaking it. "That's fucking awesome man!" He exclaimed, before releasing. "You get her number?"

"I did." Alec said in a matter of fact voice.

"Woo!" Jace yelled, scaring Alec a little at the rise in his voice. "My brother is finally going to pop his cherry."

Alec kicked that back of Jace's seat. "Fuck you."

"What?" Jace asked innocently. "I'm not allowed to be happy for my brother boning a hot girl."

"You don't know she's hot." Simon. Fuck him too. If Alec were interested in girls he would have been offended.

"Ouch. No holding back today are we?" Alec said from the back, trying hard to drone out the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, fuck you Simon." Jace came to his defense. Alec didn't need it or want it.

The car shut up after that. Everyone did their own thing from there on out. Clary and Jace talked quietly about relationship shit. Izzy played on her phone, and Simon talked to her as if she was listening.

Alec couldn't help but stare at the club bracelet around his wrist. 7 scrawled digits looked back at him. Alec smiled, and for the first time he had actually had a good time.


End file.
